


the "What" Series

by BrosquadTM



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Remus and Deceit are off the rails, analogical - Freeform, fire tw, whole foods au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrosquadTM/pseuds/BrosquadTM
Summary: Virgil never thought he'd meet someone as clean and put together as Logan in the overpriced supplement isle of Whole Foods. But here they are.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. What are you doing here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patton_pending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/gifts).



Virgil hated his job. The pay was terrible, his whole body hurts like a bitch, and management was run by literal banshees. He sighed deeply, putting another $50 bottle of "Spring Wellness Supplements (Guaranteed Allergy Reducal)" onto the shelf. Lost in thought, he jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jeez! You scared me!" He looked up at the stranger, who was looking at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Sorry. Can I help you with anything?" Virgil said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes. I'm looking for the-" the stranger sighed a deep, prolonged sigh, adjusting his glasses. "-Healing Supplements?" The stranger sounded so defeated.

Virgil stood up, getting a better look at the tall man. He wore a black polo shirt, black slacks, and a tie. His hair was gelled back and his face wore a look of someone who really,  _ really, _ didn't want to be there. And  _ shit, was he hot. _ He seemed like someone you wouldn't find caught dead in the supplement isle of Whole Foods.

"Yeah, should be two shelves down, on the left," Virgil mumbled, wishing he could have his hoodie, but no.  _ Just the shirt and some clean, long pants.  _ He hated the dress code.

"Thank you," the stranger said coldly, looking to where Virgil had said. "Normally, I would never even think of purchasing…  _ this-" _ he held up a bottle of supplements. "But I'm following a list, and if I don't show up with everything, my aunt will send me back."

Virgil shook himself. This guy was talking to him? "Uh, cool. Can I… go back to work now?" Virgil said, looking to the stranger.

"What? Of course. I was merely… chronicling my exasperation, you didn't even have to listen to me in the first place."

Virgil crouched down, glancing at the stranger as he put more  _ Spring Supplement _ on the shelf. 

The stranger tossed the bottle into his basket, sighing again. He pulled out his phone and checked it, then moved quickly out of the isle.

__

Virgil saw the stranger again two weeks later, this time in the dairy section. He was looking at the butters, a soft, sad look on his face. He looked up at Virgil. 

"Oh! It's you!" The stranger said. "Do you know if there's any more goat butter? The shelf is empty, and…" the stranger's voice faded, and Virgil thought his cheeks were tinged pink, but he must be hallucinating or something.

"I don't think there is…" Virgil said, standing and brushing himself off. He walked over, looking at the shelf and absence of goat butter. "I don't usually work dairy, so sorry…"

"It's quite alright. Uh-" the stranger seemed to debate something in his head. 

"Yeah?" Virgil asked tentatively.

"It's Logan. Uhm, this is such a bad idea, but," he pulled out a post-it note. That's right, who carries post-it notes? And scrawled something on it. "Call me?"

Virgil looked at the note. "Logan, (xxx) xxx-xxxx," he said. Logan pushed the note into Virgil's hand, turned away from him, and practically ran out of the dairy section.

__

Virgil brushed some non-existent dust off of his sleeve, tapping his foot against the concrete of the path. He checked his phone again. 7:57. It hadn't changed since the last time he checked. Leave it to his anxiety to make him turn up 15 minutes early. He looked around at the park, the sun just starting to disappear under the horizon of buildings. He fiddled with his ring, just a plain band of iron, spinning it around and around his finger.

"I see I wasn't the only one who decided to come early," said a voice from behind him. Virgil jumped, turning around.

"Logan! You're here!" Virgil said excitedly, then realized that was probably  _ too _ excited for a first date and he should just _shut up._

"Salutations, Virgil. I must say, you look wonderful." Logan stood blushing lightly behind Virgil, his normal black polo exchanged for a dress shirt and his tie a new one. This one was  _ purple, _ which had to count for something. 

"You look great, too," Virgil said. The outfit wasn't much, a Paramore T-shirt with a black blazer thrown over it, but if Logan liked it, did it matter? It also didn't matter that it took Virgil an hour to pick out.

Logan reached a hand slowly toward Virgil's, taking it but immediately looking up at Virgil for permission. Virgil squeezed his hand gently and gave a tiny nod. 

They walked through the park and up sixteenth street, talking and laughing and for once, Virgil wasn't nervous. 

As they turned onto Castro Street, Logan looked at him quizzically. "Why are you working stocking shelves at Whole Foods, for heaven's sake! You're so smart and interesting!" He sounded almost annoyed, as if the world should apologize for its wrongdoings. 

Virgil blushed at the compliment. "I'm not planning on working there  _ forever _ , I'm lucky. I'm just doing it while I take night classes at the Academy of Art University. I want to be an animator."

"Oh. Well. I guess that's an acceptable answer," Logan said. "So an animator, huh? What about animation do you like?"

__

Virgil sat next to Logan, their hands entwined, Virgil's head resting on Logan's shoulder. What a great first date. They had eaten at some hot dog restaurant next to the theater and then seen some movie Virgil really didn't pay attention to, because Logan's face illuminated by the screen, his eyes wide with fascination, was just  _ too pretty _ to be  _ legal _ , and then they had walked around, ending up here, in the empty park, just sitting and looking up at the sky and the pale, washed-out stars.

"Virgil?" Logan asked quietly, his thumb running over Virgil's knuckles.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" 

Virgil blushed, and he was thankful for the cover of night to hide how red he was. "Yeah."

Logan moved his shoulder out from underneath Virgil's head, moving his free hand to cup Virgil's face. He looked so beautiful in the misty moonlight his eyes filled with fire and a thousand stars.

After a few seconds of just staring at each other, Virgil couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and moved his head up, crashing his and Logan's lips together. It was like someone had dunked him in freezing water and set him on fire all at once. Logan's lips were soft and just a little bit chapped, and they moved carefully, slowly, against Virgil's. Virgil pulled back after a moment, his head in the clouds.

"That was amazing," He breathed, and already he was hungry for more.


	2. What Are You Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman sets himself on fire in the bathroom.

Virgil rushed out of his apartment in the dark, a piece of unbuttered and untoasted bread in his mouth. He fumbled with the keys before locking the door behind him. He was never going to get the hang of the hours. 

He turned up his collar at the fog that swirled around him and shivered as he stood next to the empty bus stop. The car pulled up and he climbed into the passenger seat, relaxing at the warmth of the car. 

"Jeez, kiddo, you look freezing! Should I crank the heat up?" Patton, his supervisor, asked.

"Not if you don't want it," Virgil said quietly. Patton turned up the heat anyway. 

"I know it's tough for you young people to afford cars and rent and food these days. We're all short on money. I'm glad you asked if we could carpool, because waking up at 2:45 am for work really isn't healthy, kiddo!" Patton lectured.

Virgil sighed quietly. How was 4:20 any better? Yeah, the walk was worse than carpooling with Patton, but Patton was… too nice for his own good. And a little too nosy, too. It's not that Patton wasn't lovely, just that he was overwhelming. He was really sweet, and he and Virgil got along better than Virgil did with any of his other coworkers, because Patton was really the only one he could stand.

"We're here," Patton parked the car in a spot out the back of the store, unlocking the doors and clicking open his seatbelt.

Virgil shook his thoughts away, pulling off his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. "Thanks for driving me, Patton."

"Aw, no problem kiddo! It's no trouble, really."

They walked in, over to where they were briefed on the work for the day.

"We've got a lot to do today, everyone. I expect you all to be on your best behavior, we don't want anymore olive oil incidents," Ethel said. If there was one person Virgil absolutely hated, it was Ethel. His personality matched perfectly with his looks. He was tall, thin, and wore leather jackets in honeybee yellow. His hair was gelled back and his eyebrows were tattooed on. His skinny jeans were full of holes and safety pins, and he wore black lipstick. He ordered them around with a cold, biting voice that practically dripped with sarcasm. 

Remus, the other manager, was laughing under his breath. "But that was so funny! You should have seen his face when the shelf came toppling down, he was terrified! And when the olive oil made that ten foot pool all over the aisle…" Remus was wearing a red dress with a collar shaped like hands and his hair was braided with 20 or more green ribbons, hanging down and framing his face like curling tentacles. Virgil didn't understand how anyone could possibly think Remus was fit for management, considering he was absolutely insane.

Ethel sighed, directing them around the store and giving them pallets of products to load onto the shelves. 

When "Riptide" by Vance Joy played for the twenty-seventh time that day, Virgil hear a scream from the bathroom. People were flooding out, and the air smelt of smoke. That  _ couldn't  _ be good. 

Virgil ran over, grabbing a fire extinguisher. When he got into the bathroom there was only one man there, and he was on _fire._ _Like, actually on fire._ His shirt was going fast, and the man pulled it over his head.

Virgil pushed past him, spraying the shirt with the foam from the fire extinguisher.

"Thanks," said the man. "That was a close one." Virgil turned around, and there was… Remus? No, he was too normal-looking for Remus. And he wasn't wearing a dress.

"It's my job." Virgil set the fire extinguisher down, Brushing away the hair that and fallen in his face. 

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to give Remus a scare." The man rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his shirt.

"You set yourself on fire  _ on purpose!?"  _ Virgil yelled, throwing up his arms.

The man looked down sheepily. "...Yeah…"

"What do you have against Remus anyway? He's my manager."

"He's my twin."

"I see crazy runs in the family." Virgil shook his head, then snapped it up. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't," the man winked, then picked up his burned shirt and put it back on.

__

Virgil unlocked the door to his apartment, expecting no one (all his roommates had jobs that continued through the afternoon) and closed his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

"Welcome back." Virgil's eyes flew open.

"Logan!" Virgil ran over to where Logan was sitting at the dining table and hugged him.

Logan hugged him back. "If I may be released for a moment, love," He said, although he made no move to pull away.

Virgil blushed and retracted his arms, stepping back and giving Logan some space.

"Virgil, I love you, more than the stars and the moon and the ocean, more than books and scientific papers and podcasts. I love you more than Crofter's Jelly and I love you more than being right." Logan said, looking Virgil in the eyes.

"A year ago today, I asked for your help in the supplement aisle of Whole Foods, and I've been in love with you ever since." Logan slid off his chair, kneeling before Virgil on one knee. "Virgil Blake, will you marry me?" Logan pulled a purple and blue velvet box out of his back pocket and opened it to reveal a silver band with the phases of the moon etched into the inside.

Virgil choked on the tears free-flowing from his eyes and brushed his hair back from his face. "Yes! Of course!" Virgil sunk down next to Logan, tears streaming down his face.

Logan gingerly pulled the ring from the box and took one of Virgil's shaking hands. He pushed the ring onto Virgil's ring finger and felt a tear fall in his lap.

Virgil watched as the finger slid into place on his finger, then looked up a Logan, who had a few stray tears on his cheeks as well. Virgil grabbed Logan's hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing them. "Lo, Lo, Lo, Lo…" Virgil whispered under his breath.

"Yes, Love?" Logan tilted his head forward, his forehead bumping lightly against Virgil's. 

"You're the best thing that's every happened to me."

"Same goes to you." Logan reached with his free hand to cup Virgil's face, tilting up his chin ever-so-slightly. His lips opened a tiny fraction, and Virgil took that as an invitation, crashing his lips into Logan's.


End file.
